as of yet un-named
by tawnycat
Summary: Altair stuck in Skyrim and in the dark brotherhood. sorry for repetitive words or grammar mistakes. suggest what name it should be as well.(i suck at summaries)


**Chapter 1**

 **THUD!**

Altair was, yet again escaping from some guards that were hot on his tail as he sped across the skyline of Acre toward the bureau, which he wouldn't be able to enter whilst he had these guards on his tail.

 **1 hour of running later**

Altair was beginning to get tired of running his only way out of this was either fighting them which was near impossible seen as there was at least 20 guards chasing him, or sacrificing himself, which made him nauseous thinking about. just as he was thinking a blue-ish-purple vortex opened and sucked him in, and only him, off the rooftops, leaving a hoard of confused guards behind.

Well, at least he got away.

 **Skyrim**

As Altair began to stir, he felt himself swaying and a noise that sounded like a carriage, the smell of pine was overpowering, the biting cold was also unpleasant .as his vision began to clear he could see that he was, in fact in a carriage in the middle of a dense forest that had a light layer of snow on the floor.

Whilst he was pondering what had happened a gruff voice was speaking to him.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that horse thief over there." Altair stared dumbfounded at what he had said.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell. You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Another man with a softer voice said.

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." remarked the man with the gruff voice

"Shut up back there!" ordered the man who was steering the carriage. "what's wrong with him?" said the soft voiced man. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King. "retorted the gruff man

" Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you... Oh gods, where are they taking us? "the now scared soft voiced man said, but what confused Altair the most is what a jarl is?

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovngarde awaits. "the now sombre gruff man said

"No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening." The soft voiced man said getting increasingly scared.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" said the now not angry gruff man.

" Why do you care? "frantically said by the horse thief.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home. "as the gruff man said this Altair's stomach was slowly turning into a pit of worry and confusion as to was a nord is.

"Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead." the horse thief said as they approached a stone wall of their destination.

As the carriages passed through the gates a soldier was telling what appeared to be a general that the HEADSMAN IS WAITING at this moment Altair blanked out all sound around him was a mush of noise he couldn't determine what was being said. He began to return to the realm of the living, but still couldn't hear much, when the carriage came to a stop at another stone wall.

The other people were getting out of the carts and their names being checked off, then walking away.

Altair's turn was next and sweat was building up on his brow as the last person walked off.

"Wait, you there. Step forward. Who are you?" said the man who was holding a feather and scroll.

"I am Altair Ibn-La 'Ahad of Masyaf." Altair said with the last bit of confidence he had. Whilst the man with the scroll looked confused.

"Captain, what should we do? He's not on the list." Said the man with the scroll. "Forget the list. He goes to the block. "said a woman dressed as a this Altair gulped down any fear and strode to where he would meet his doom. ****

**(A/N: I can't be bothered to copy the whole skyrim script so if you've played the game you know what happens next. I might do it some other time.)**

 **ROAR!**

A large black beast swooped and landed on the tower in which was in front of Altair. Quickly Altair scrambled to his feet and ran toward the nearest door which was being held open by Ralof, where Ulfric and some other Stormcloaks were attending to the wounds they had acquired and were cutting off their binds and freeing their hands.

Once Altair was free from his binds he bolted for the flight of stairs to his right. as soon as he reached the top a furious black, spiky head burst though the wall knocking Altair over in the process. And breathed fire on any one that was in the near vicinity of the top of the stairs. As soon as the dragon came it was gone. once the dragon was clear Altair sprinted to the top of the stairs and eyed an inn on the other side and jumped soon as he got up he sprinted out of the burning building and sped through the chaos and destruction of what was once a peaceful village and toward the keep where he found some weapons to defend himself with and then carried on through the keep and tunnels of the castle.

Altair came across a couple of caverns which housed a bear and a couple of spiders but they were quickly ended. There was a slight draft coming through the tunnel that must have been coming from an exit. with that Altair sped toward the source of the draft and saw a small crevasse between the rock which he could fit through.

Finally he was free of the death trap of a village that was called Helgan, but where would he go? what would he do ?


End file.
